Some presently known ink jet printers employ a multiplicity of charge electrodes for controlling or modulating the stream of ink that is directed from an ink source to a record medium. An example of this type of printer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 entitled "Fluid Droplet Recorder With A Plurality of Jets", issued Mar. 12, 1968. One significant problem that has been encountered in arrangements of this type is the corrosion of the electrode material caused by anodic and cathodic dissolution.
Another problem that is experienced is that a charge electrode which has an adhesion layer of transition metal under the functional coating tends to fail when used under cathodic current conditions because hydrogen is evolved, causing spalling and delamination of the coating. This requires undue maintenance and replacement with resultant increased cost and down time.
It would be desirable to have a charge electrode assembly that would not be subject to corrosion or deterioration when used in an ink jet printer.